The method for making the conventional compact disk bags of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is defective in design in that it is not cost-effective, and that the PVC bags are potential pollutants. As a result, PVC is replaced by polypropylene (PP). The bags made of PP must be finished by sewing which is not cost-effective, or by ultrasonic pressing which undermines the esthetic effect of the bags by causing the bags to have hairy sides.